


i’d like to assume we can at least be civil

by sybaritick



Series: Cal Does Kinktober [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (and I do bring it up), (sort of I mean Nines is at least 7 inches taller than Kam according to my headcanons), Connor is kinda a big brother to Nines, Dubious Consent, Elijah Kamski is really fucking creepy, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, No Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybaritick/pseuds/sybaritick
Summary: (Kinktober fic #2 of 31 - medical kink, RK900/Kamski)“It’d be interesting if I saved your life given that, wouldn’t it? No one else has the knowledge or parts to fix that thirium pump regulator, given you’re currently the only RK900 in existence,” Kamski said offhandedly, gesturing at the android’s muscled chest. “But I’m more generous than your brother was willing to let on.”





	i’d like to assume we can at least be civil

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested Kamski/Nines medical play! Here ya go, sort of!

“I knew you must have had quite a severe problem if you were willing come to me. After the events of November, I get the sense that deviant androids don’t like me very much.”

“I’d like to assume we can at least be civil,” Nines answered coldly.

“Desperation certainly makes civility appealing, doesn't it? Your big brother is trying to get me put in jail on a truly absurd number of murder and assault charges, you know. Does he know you’re here?”

Nines was silent.

“It’d be interesting if I saved your life given that, wouldn’t it? No one else has the knowledge or parts to fix that thirium pump regulator, given you’re currently the only RK900 in existence,” Kamski said offhandedly, gesturing at the android’s muscled chest. “But I’m more generous than your brother has told you.”

“Don’t talk about Connor,” Nines spat.

“What harm is it to bring up a mutual friend?”

“He’s never been your friend.”

Kamski made a sound of amusement. “Never? I don’t know if he’s been honest with you, Nines. I can assure you he had moments when he liked me very much.”

He gave Nines a lecherous half-smile.

"I often miss him. You two have a strong resemblance, you know."

Nines flinched when the man rested a hand on his thigh, but Kamski almost didn't seem to notice. He gave it a subtle squeeze, and Nines felt a slight prickle of coldness run up his spine.

“Now, would you like to be awake? Or should I put you into stasis?” Kamski offered, flicking through settings on a tablet as he connected two cables to ports on the side.

“...I would prefer stasis,” Nines said, after a short pause.

Kamski clicked his tongue. “Coward.”

The android narrowed his eyes. They were a cool blue, just slightly darker than Kamski’s own-- but they had the same icy, clear quality as his creator’s.

“No. It would be uninteresting to be awake but completely still for an extended period of time while you repair multiple biocomponents,” Nines corrected.

Kamski gave a skeptical hum. “It shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes. You’ve been awake with nothing to do for far longer than that, and with far less interesting things to look at than your own organs.”

“I may fidget involuntarily, and my movement will inconvenience you,” the android tried.

The truth was that he _was_ afraid of being awake for this-- afraid of what it would feel like, and afraid of what Kamski would say to him when his hands were in Nines' chest cavity. Afraid of what he'd want once Nines was temporarily incapacitated.

He shifted his weight on the table, sitting up to his full height. At 6’4”, Nines was quite the imposing figure, even when seated.

“I appreciate that you consider my convenience, Nines,” Kamski said, hiding a hint of a smile. “I’ll deactivate your motor abilities.”

Without warning, Kamski inserted the end of the cable he was holding into a now-visible port at the base of Nines’ C7 vertebrae. He wrapped a hand loosely around the android’s throat to make sure that it had fully clicked into place.

Nines gave a full-body shudder.

Kamski gave him a look of false sympathy before tightening his grip impatiently on the android’s neck. It was just enough for his thumb to make a visible little divot in the thirium-silicone skin.

He licked his lips.

“It seems I should paralyze you sooner rather than later. Thank you for the suggestion-- you’ve been far more helpful than Connor. Perhaps it’s a result of your more advanced cognitive abilities, hm?”

Nines swallowed.

He somehow couldn’t form the words _that won’t be necessary_ or _that’s not what I suggested_ , and he didn’t respond.

Kamski released his grip and rubbed the android’s shoulder reassuringly before giving Nines an encouraging push down onto the table.

The android laid back hesitantly. To someone Nines’ size, Kamski shouldn’t have felt so fucking heavy.

Kamski glanced over to where the tablet was resting on a desk, alongside tools that seemed more suited to surgery than robotics: a scalpel, a small pair of scissors, a syringe with a needle, several small vials.

Nines watched silently as he drew a blue-tinted, thick liquid from one of the vials up into a syringe.

“Is it possible for androids to process injections?” Nines asked, finally letting his curiosity and discomfort get the better of him.

“It’s experimental, but yes,” Kamski explained almost excitedly, brandishing the needle. “This is what will immobilize you. Only voluntary motor functions, of course-- your thirium pump will still work correctly, although your vocal abilities will be severely diminished because they use a similar chemical activation model. Perhaps my use of the world ‘paralyze’ was an oversimplification.”

Nines nodded, determined not to seem uncomfortable, and deactivated his skin. He was designed to be superior to his predecessor in every way; in his mind, that included being fearless. Kamski could be trusted-- he had built him, after all, and was the world’s foremost android engineer.

It wasn’t clear whether Kamski just ignored Nines’ discomfort, or he actively took pleasure in it.

Kamski hovered over him hungrily, lifting his chin to expose the smooth, blue-white underside of his neck. He clicked a panel out of place just below his jawline.

“You have a very nice vein here,” Kamski murmured, tracing his thumb slowly up a clear, wet, thirium-filled tube on the side of the android’s exposed throat.

Nines made just the slightest sound of discomfort, and Kamski all but grinned.

“Look at the thirium pulsing through… 50 pumps a minute at rest. Pure mechanical consistency, Nines. You’re reading about 85, 90 right now, which should indicate heavy exertion,” Kamski explained idly, “unless, of course, it indicates fear. I imagine I don’t help with that.”

“I’m confident I’ll be able to stay completely still without chemical aids, Mr. Kamski,” Nines interrupted, steadying his voice until it returned to its typical coldness.

“I wouldn’t want to make you suffer the stress,” Kamski insisted. “I already have it ready.”

Without waiting for a response, Kamski used one hand to pin the android’s neck to the table as the other slowly injected the syrup-thick liquid. Nines exhaled shakily, and his eyelids fluttered shut. It didn’t register as pain, only pressure; if he didn’t have to look at it, maybe it wouldn’t bother him.

“Should be only a minute or so until you feel the effects, now,” Kamski said, dropping the empty syringe into a sharps container under the desk.

He could feel the thin layer of thirium-grease still left on Kamski’s fingers when the man softly brushed a loose lock of hair away from his forehead.

“You’re gorgeous, you know. Impressive technically, too, with all those changes they’ve made since Connor. I’m very excited to open up those delicious new biocomponents-- even without me, I’m sure CyberLife achieved _something_ of note with you. I’d like to get my hands a little dirty,” Kamski said wistfully. “It’s been months now… I want to have to bleach this table again.”

“Mr. Kamski, I don’t--” Nines started sharply.

His voice crackled with static before it cut out completely, and Nines' body stilled.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Kamski reassured, running his fingers softly through the android’s hair. “I’ve got you, my sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @trans-kamski, would you kindly?


End file.
